Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and a manufacturing method of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
An exemplary vehicle such as a motorcycle is provided with a throttle body connecting an engine and an air cleaner box to each other. The throttle body includes an air passage through which air to be supplied to an engine flows, and a throttle valve for controlling an air amount by opening or closing the air passage (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-77888).
In some cases, in the vehicle, an engine output is limited to an upper limit value. In other cases, the engine output is controlled to fall into a predetermined range with a high accuracy. The engine output is changed with an increase/decrease in the amount of the air to be supplied to the engine. Therefore, the engine output is sometimes controlled in such a manner that the opening degree of a throttle valve for controlling the air amount is controlled to obtain a medium (intermediate) output.
Conventionally, in a case where the medium output is obtained, an opening degree (medium opening degree) corresponding to the medium output is set based on a ratio (percentage) with respect to a fully open position of the throttle valve or a fully closed position of the throttle valve. In this configuration, the medium output deviates from a target value among products of the throttle body, depending on the dimension accuracy of the throttle valve, an assembling error, and the like. For this reason, it is difficult to accurately control the engine output so that it reaches the medium output.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to accurately control an engine output so that it falls into a preset range.